


Tribulation

by Oceanewave



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/pseuds/Oceanewave
Summary: Lighting up another cigarette, Ugetsu leans against the wall, right next to the window to make sure all the smoke goes outside.Akihiko sits on the couch, his eyes glued to his phone, his lips curved in a small smile that Ugetsu rarely gets to see, even if they live together.





	Tribulation

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my personnal blog on Tumblr @oceanwaves-blog.   
Since English isn't my first language, I had a friend to help me with the story: @mdelpin. 
> 
> (If you're a fan of Fairytail I have a blog on Tumblr for it too : @ft-stories-lgbt ) 
> 
> Hope you'll like it and don't hesitate to tell me what you guys think of it!

Darling can't you see,  
I'm a broken man with addictive tendencies   
And I think I love you,  
But I don't ever think I can  
Never learn how to love just right   
Matt Maeson-Tribulation

*

Lighting up another cigarette, Ugetsu leans against the wall, right next to the window to make sure all the smoke goes outside. 

Akihiko sits on the couch, his eyes glued to his phone, his lips curved in a small smile that Ugetsu rarely gets to see, even if they live together.

He’s sat there all day, scrolling through his phone, tapping a quick message every once in a while, even laughing once or twice. 

And for a moment Ugetsu wonders when all of this started? The ignorance, the pretending. Two strangers living in the same house. When did it all go wrong?

He remembers a time where they were joined at each other’s hips as if being apart for even one second would have meant the end of the world for them. 

He remembers when they used to laugh against each other’s lips, or how they would whisper sweet nothings in each other’s ears while lying in bed. 

He remembers how they would talk about everything and nothing at the same time, and the silence only existed when they went to sleep. 

But now they only exchange words when it is necessary, and Ugetsu doesn’t really know how to deal with this situation. He’s not usually one to be affected by this kind of thing. 

He doesn’t do emotions, because it’s something he never really understood how to work with. Sure, he’s experienced a lot of things, joy, sadness, love, and hate, but he’s always been careful to not let these feelings get too deep. Only for his safety, he’s told himself many times.

But as he’s observing Akihiko right now, he can’t help but feel a pang in his heart.

“I’m going out tonight, don’t wait for me.”

And it hurts a little more because the blond isn’t even looking at him as the words slip out of his mouth. His eyes are on the screen of his phone, soft smile still on his lips as a fond look settles on his face. 

Ugetsu wants to tell him to stay, that they can watch a movie together instead, or go out for dinner if that’s what he wants, but instead, he just shrugs, putting out his cigarette in the ashtray before making his way to the kitchen.

“Why would I wait for you? I’m too tired, anyway.” 

The only reply he has is the front door being closed almost a little too harshly. He bites his lip as he feels his eyes sting with repressed tears. Maybe he is the one to blame.


End file.
